


Первое Апреля, или причём тут зонт?

by DaughterJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterJohnlock/pseuds/DaughterJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Может потрахаемся, мистер Холмс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Инспектор ненавидел первое апреля. И пообещал себе не вестись на розыгрыши. Но, как тут не повестись, если вбегает Донован и сообщает, что у них очередной труп на Даунинг-стрит? Разумеется, Грег и поехал, вместе с Андерсоном и парой новеньких констеблей. Приехал, а там пусто. Он готов был рвать и метать. Донован до сих пор трясётся и убегает в неизвестном направлении, когда Грегори выходит из кабинета. Но в остальном день проходит более менее тихо.

Открытых дел нет, убийств нет, краж нет, Шерлока нет. Блаженство. Стоило вспомнить о Шерлоке, как он тут же вспомнил его брата. Как всегда, холодного и недоступного до такой степени, что ему хотелось выть от безысходности. Да, он давно положил на него глаз, и мечтал вечерами в душе об изящных длинных пальцах, что так зачарованно всегда сжимали ручку зонта.

— Не-е-т, только не сейчас, — взмолился Грег, укоризненно смотря на свой пах.

— Простите? — Майкрофт Холмс, как всегда, появился тихо и неизвестно откуда.

Грег от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул, ну, а возбуждение само ушло, спасибо Майкрофту. Что он делает рядом с кондитерской?

— Решили перекусить? — интересуется Лестрейд.

Холмс скривился, смотря через витрину.

— Нет, проходил мимо.

Ну да, как же, мимо он проходил. Разве такое вообще возможно? Так, стоп, сегодня же первое апреля. Значит, можно и Холмса разыграть. Только вот легче сказать, чем сделать, он же умнее Шерлока, сразу догадается.

Слава Богам, что мысль пришла сама, будто она всегда была в голове Лестрейда. Он хитро улыбнулся, и склонил голову на бок, крутя в руке телефон, а другую засунул в карман пальто.

— Может потрахаемся, мистер Холмс?

Да, лицо Холмса нужно было видеть. Иначе словами это никак не описать. Гамма эмоций. Грег ни разу не видел столько эмоций на этом лице: неверие, понимание, ужас, удивление, недоверие. Даже зонт уронил, а Грег услужливо его поднял. Лестрейд всерьёз опасался за Холмса, как бы инфаркт не словил, а то уже побледнел, бедный. Да, теперь Грег может гордиться собой, что сумел удивить старшего Холмса.

— Да бросьте, мы не первый год знакомы. Или я не ваш тип?

Было бы очень весело, если бы Холмс не подошёл вплотную и не начал пристально смотреть в глаза. Да так, будто в душу смотрит, но от этого Грегори только хуже, потому что, казалось, что его взгляд, Майкрофта, связан напрямую с его, Грегори, членом, который только и рад встать и показать на что он способен.  
«Черт! Что за…?» — додумать мысль Грегори не успел, потому что Майкрофт отступил назад и, понизив голос (по меркам Грегори: сексуальность зашкаливает), сказал:

— Отчего же нет? Я заеду за вами в семь, а вы, инспектор, пока можете пофантазировать, что можно сделать в постели с зонтом и мной.

Холмс улыбнулся, твою мать, улыбкой, которая мгновенно ударил в пах Грегори, такой пошлой и… обещающей? Да фиг их разберёшь! И ушёл. Взял и ушёл, оставив инспектора в растерянности смотреть на зонт.

Потрясающе! Только этого не хватало. Стоп, он согласился? Серьёзно? Зонт… Что можно… Да чтоб его!

Лестрейд не верил в происходящее. Он подумывал, что от переизбытка кофеина в крови он начал ловить галлюцинации. Но только зонт на ощупь был вполне реален.


	2. Chapter 2

Очередное убийство. Шерлок склонился над трупом, Джон стоит и любуется своим детективом (интересно, они используют смычок? Да чтоб его!), Андерсон с Донован о чем-то беседуют, видимо, снова о Шерлоке, словом, все заняты. А Лестрейд стоит, не замечая, что начинается дождик и думает о зонте. В принципе, все логично. Дождик начался, ему нужен зонтик, только вот в его фантазиях зонт не открывается, а проникает в уютное и нежное местечко… Нет! Ну это уже слишком. Чертов Холмс!

— Эй, Грег, фрик уже закончил и мы тоже, может поедем? — звонкий голос Салли заставил поморщиться.

— Да, поехали.

Все бы ничего, но Грег, сидя перед листом, на котором должен был быть отчёт о сегодняшнем трупе, был пуст. Он даже не помнил как выглядело место преступление, потому что был глубоко в своих мыслях и ему было далеко не до расследований.  
Выходит, он хотел пошутить, смутить, вечно собранного Майкрофта Холмса, а на деле оказалось, что сам себе вырыл могилу. Потрясно, ничего не скажешь.

Если в его, Грега, случае все было предельно ясно: недоступность, оттуда и желание обладать, чувства, которые он скрывал. То с Холмсом — наоборот. Ничего не ясно. Зачем он это сделал? Для какой цели? Почему? Неужели, он догадался о чем мечтает Лестрейд?

Хватит! Соберись, ты же инспектор, в конце-то концов, мужчина, и какой-то там напыщенный сноб тебя не может вот так легко сбить с толку.

Грегори Лестрейд принимает игру!

Ровно в семь машина прибыла к Скотленд-Ярду. Грег даже не сомневался, что машина не опоздает ни на одну секунду, и это нервировало. Его отвезли, к его удивлению, к нему домой, и дали указание «подготовиться». Ага, ещё чего не хватало. Сегодня Скотленд-Ярд будет трахать Британское Правительство, а не Британское Правительство Скотленд-Ярд.

Подготовился он так себе, точнее, он вообще не готовился, не считая быстро принятого душа, дабы не искушать себя фантазиями о злосчастном зонте, изящных пальцах, которые так сексуально обхватывали ручку, иногда бездумно поглаживая…

Стоп!

Пулей вылетев из ванны, в обвёрнутом вокруг бёдер полотенцем, он отправился на кухню, одергивая себя от мыслей. Пожарив себе глазунью с беконом, он с блаженством съел свой завтрак-обед-ужин, потому что пончиков он так и не купил. Снова спасибо Холмсу с его зонтом, мать его.

Майкрофт, разумеется, никак не мог понять, что на него нашло. Может всему виной тот факт, что инспектор давно ему нравится до такой степени, что в его присутствие Холмс теряет всякое самообладание? Конечно, что же ещё.

Но до сих пор, он не решался и слова выкинуть в сторону инспектора, всегда продумывал фразы особенно тщательно, а тут… Как бы то ни было, Холмсы всегда держат своё слово, и отступать он не собирался. Хотя, нужно было немного повременить, он только снова сел на диету, после того, как съел немереное количество пончиков, после очередного волнительного случая с Шерлоком. И сейчас считал, что был не в форме, так сказать.

*** 

Грег вставал из-за стола, когда в дверь настойчиво постучали. Чертыхнувшись, он пошёл открывать, совсем забыв, что не одет. Впрочем, это не так важно, учитывая, чем они собираются заниматься.

— Добрый вечер, Мистер Холмс, — отходя назад, поприветствовал Грег.

Майкрофт многозначительно осмотрел пустую улицу, остающуюся позади него, и переступил порог дома, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор, — взгляд Майкрофта застыл на голом торсе мужчины, а Грег, увидев голодный взгляд, усмехнулся, что не укрылось от Холмса и он поудобнее перехватил зонт. Грег про себя чертыхнулся и сглотнул. Он ведь это несерьёзно?

Майкрофт отложил зонт на тумбу, хмыкнул и принялся стягивать с рук перчатки.

Грег сложил руки на груди и с вызовом смотрел на Холмса. Все же интересно, что он задумал.

— Вот только не нужно так сексуально этого делать, — почти прорычал он, вскидывая руками, понизив голос, наблюдая, как Майкрофт снимает чертовы перчатки. Как возможно делать это ТАК?!

— Так вот что вам нравится? — Майкрофт улыбнулся, и его голос вдруг зазвучал очень хитро, интимно.

Одна рука все ещё оставалась в перчатке, и мужчина, приблизившись, очертил указательным пальцем от пупка до груди Лестрейда, после этого чуть сжал его подбородок, отводя голову в сторону.

— Может, без церемоний?

Большим пальцем он очертил его нижнюю губу, лишь слегка проникая им в рот.

Грег, следя за пальцем Майкрофта, медленно облизнулся, задевая этот бесконечно длинный палец. Он почувствовал, что стремительно возбуждается и сделал шаг вперёд, беря руку Майкрофта и медленно стягивая перчатку, не сводя с неё жадного взгляда.

— Я надеялся, что вы это предложите, мистер Холмс, — негромко протянул инспектор, приподнимаясь на носочках и приближаясь к уху Майкрофта, — Кому они нужны? Уж точно не нам… — вкрадчиво зашептал Грег и прикусил мочку уха.

Майкрофт понял, что полностью теряет свой контроль и властность, и почти что даёт себе размякнуть возле той стены, к которой их притягивает. Он упирается ладонями Грегу в грудь, и почти что издаёт тихое «Ох», но поджимает губы, чтобы не выдать себя, возбуждающегося от одного голоса, и от одних слов.

Грег, не замечая рук на груди, начинает расстёгивать плащ, снимая его и бросая на пол, затем расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке, после чего ловит за запястья руки Холмса и поднимает их над головой, одновременно делая шаг вперёд, тем самым припечатывая Холмса к стене.

Майкрофт широко раскрывает глаза, от удивления, с губ слетает тихое «ох», и он невольно дергает руками. Грег, тяжело дыша, усмехается, сильнее стискивая запястья и приближается к шее Холмса, обдавая горячим дыханием. Всего секунда, и он рывком впивается в неё, целует, покусывает, ведёт влажную полоску языком к уху.

— На тебе много одежды, Майкрофт. Мы не совсем в равных условиях, — шепчет Грег.

— Так исправь это, Грегори, — рычит Холмс, вжимаясь бёдрами в бёдра мужчины в попытке увеличить контакт.

И Грег исправляет, отпуская руки Холмса, впивается в губы мужчины, целуя, сминая их. Холмс отвечает, поцелуй постепенно превращается в жадный, Майкрофт пытается перехватить инициативу, но Грег вовремя отстраняется и прикусывает нижнюю губу, а Майкрофт сдаётся. Сложно удержаться, когда Лестрейд протягивает руку и накрывает ею его возбужденную плоть, срывая тихий стон в благодарность.

От верхней одежды, Грег избавляется с удивительной скоростью, несмотря на трясущие руки от предвкушения.

Лестрейд начинает изучать тело Холмса, блуждая руками по торсу, невесомо касаясь пальцами рёбер, а затем прошёлся ладонями по груди, намерено задевая соски. Майкрофт слабо выгибается под прикосновениями, прикрывая глаза, пальцами одной руки зарываясь в его влажные волосы.

Грег издаёт что-то похожее на животный рык, быстро стягивает брюки Холмса вместе с бельём, одним движением убирает полотенце, и прижимается к желанному телу. Когда их члены соприкоснулись, обо не сдержали блаженного стона, пытаясь вжаться как можно сильнее в друг друга.

Майкрофт пытается стянуть ботинки, что получается не с первого раза, а когда все же получается, перешагивает через штанины, стаскивает носками ног носки.

— Полагаю, теперь ты удовлетворён условиями, — хрипло говорил Майкрофт, обнимая Грега за талию.

— Еще как, — улыбается Грег, снова целуя Холмса, толкая его обратно к стене.

Майкрофт снова прижимается бёдрами, но Грег резко замирает, отстраняется от губ, перемещает руку на торчавшую тазовую кость, сильнее прижимая Холмса к стене и тем самым отстраняя от себя. Он заглянул в глаза, медленно и с явным наслаждением облизнул свою нижнюю губу и прошептал, — Нет, прояви терпение… — наклоняясь к шее, и на этот раз ведя языком от ключицы до уха, — Хочу растянуть удовольствие, — он резко вжимается своими бёдрами в бёдра мужчины, соприкасаясь членами, втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ох, боже… — Майкрофт поднимает глаза к потолку, чтобы не сойти с ума от взгляда чёрных глаз. Влажные прикосновения заставляют его замереть на месте, перестать двигаться и даже дышать. Он чуть подаётся бёдрами ему навстречу, и дыхание сбивается, когда он запрокидывает голову, затылком касаясь стены.

Грег повёл бёдрами, совсем немного, дразня. Он обхватил член Холмса и приглушённо издал стон:  
— Думал, никогда не дождусь, — целуя подбородок мужчины, прошептал Грег.

У Майкрофта подкашиваются ноги, он хватается за плечи мужчины, а Лестрейд, чувствуя это, хватает его за талию и помогает опуститься на пол, нависая над Холмсом. Да, это не очень разумно, сквозняк, но сейчас обоим плевать на это. Ещё немного и оба потеряются в друг друге.

Майкрофт, лёжа под инспектором, опускает глаза, чтобы оглядеть его тело во всех подробностях, и снова его взгляд хитер, а сам он пошло улыбается, развращенно обнажая зубы.

— Как предпочитаешь? — он поднимает брови, а его руки опускаются на смуглые ягодицы.

— Долго и страстно, но это не тот случай, — Грег опускается к груди, — Я боюсь, что и десяти минут не продержусь, — он облизывает ореол правого соска, затем облизывает сам сосок и втягивает ртом. Холмс выгибается, передвигая руки на спину Грегу и бездумно блуждая по ней.

— А если про позицию, то сверху, уж прости, — он перешёл на левый сосок, проделывая все то же самое.

Майкрофт смеется тихо, а потом резко перестаёт, потому что Грегори слишком возбуждающе проделывает все эти действия.

Лестрейд оторвался от своего занятия, немного отстранился и осмотрел Холмса. Заметив мимолетное смущение, Грег нахмурился.

— Стесняетесь, мистер Холмс?

— Нет, — резко отмахнулся он.

— А внушать мне мысль о зонте, ты не стеснялся.

Было видно, как быстро розовеют его уши, и как дыхание учащается от навязчивого взгляда. Как он опускает глаза, кажется, от того, что боится не понравиться.

Грег замечает смущение на этом всегда непроницательном лице и умиляется. Сердце пропустило удар, а руки начали блуждать по обнаженному телу. Одна рука скользнула к лицу, поднимая голову за подбородок, и уверенно заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты прекрасный… Твое тело настолько сексуально, что я могу кончить от одного его вида. И, честно сказать, еле сдерживаюсь, — он искренне улыбнулся и коротко поцеловал в губы Холмса.

Майкрофт совсем перестаёт контролировать своё лицо: на нем все написано. И удивление, и тихое счастье от услышанного. Он молча кивает, чуть улыбаясь в конце, а потом сам целует Грега, благодарно и нежно, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, ероша их. Холмс прижимается щекой к его щеке, обнимая его, одновременно с этим сближая их тела до миллиметра.  
По телу прошёлся разряд удовольствия, когда их члены соприкоснулись, и Грег прорычал в ухо мужчины.

— Черт!.. Это слишком, чтобы держаться, — Грег двинул бёдрами, тем самым возрождая тот разряд и наклоняя голову, чтобы прикусить ключицу и всосать кожу, оставляя тёмно-фиолетовый след.  
У Холмса по всему телу пробежали мурашки, но он, кажется, мог контролировать себя куда лучше, чем Грегори. Он внезапно перевернулся на живот, укладывая руки мужчины на свои ягодицы, наклоняя спину и выгибаясь, вставая на локти.

— К черту смазку, просто… черт, я хочу тебя внутри.

Грег удивился, но по инерции сжал ягодицы Майкрофта.

— Дьявол, я… — Грег глубоко вздохнул, наклонился, ложась на Холмса и прижимаясь к ягодицам, — Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, — прошептал Грег, поглаживая бока Холмса.

— Я стерплю, пожалуйста, давай же!

Майкрофт в нетерпении старался дотронутся до каждого сантиметра его кожи. Он немного поднимает голову, доверительно оголяя шею, и касается затылком плеча Грегори.  
Грег сразу же впивается в шею, снова посасывая и ведя языком по ней. Терпеть сил нет, и раз Майкрофт так просит, он это сделает. Он щедро слюнявит руку и смазывает свой член, затем так же смазывает анус мужчины, предвкушая.

— Будет больно, заранее прости… — нежно шепчет он, прижимаясь губами к уху, — Я постараюсь… — он облизнул ухо, и другой рукой подставляет член к проходу и начинает входить, мучительно медленно.

— Расслабься, — спокойно просит Грег.

Прикосновения губ к шее развращает Холмса, и он издаёт первые громкие стоны, когда чувствует мужчину внутри себя. Стон болезненный, но через секунду он тихо шепчет:

— Нет, не останавливайся.

Он расслабляет мышцы, и тёплое, мягкое, расходится вокруг Грегори.  
Он вошёл совсем на чуть-чуть, видимо, Холмс был готов. Но что-то останавливало его, поэтому плюнув на просьбы, он отстранился и нашёл в тумбе крем для рук. Пойдёт. Смазав член и анус Майкрофта, он снова попробовал войти. Все так же мучительно медленно, но теперь явно с успехом.

— Да, так… Ох…

Майкрофту все ещё немного больно, но через минуту тело привыкает, и он уже сам начинает двигаться навстречу, не прекращая стонать при каждом движении.

— Твою ж… Ахх… — стонет Грег, когда слышит эти восхитительные стоны. Дальше становится легче: он толкает бёдра вперёд, входя медленно, но верно, успокаивающе что-то шепча и поглаживая бока. Когда он полностью внутри Майкрофта, Грег рычит, громко, протяжно и с наслаждением. Почти отчаянный стон наслаждения.

— Д-Двигайся.

Он очень хочет дотронуться до себя, но решает, что не станет делать этого. Грег поднимает голову Холмса за подбородок, заставляя его выгнуться и целует, куда попадает, не особо об этом волнуясь. В скулу, уголок губ, челюсть.

— Ммм… — шепчет мужчина, и, сглатывая, принимается двигать бёдрами так, чтобы член Грегори не выходил из него, а тот лишь получал больше удовольствия от плавного движения вверх-вниз.

— Боже, Майкрофт… — голос срывается, и Грег снова рычит, обнимая мужчину, он начинает двигаться, сразу же быстрее и быстрее.

В один момент он резко выходит и переворачивает Майкрофта, раздвигая ноги, берется за лодыжку и закидывает себе на плечо, быстро входя в него, желая быстрее вернуть ту тесноту, и тот жар. Майкрофт охает, когда сильная рука сжимает его лодыжку и тянет на себя. Нога на его спине начинает качаться в такт толчкам, а мужчина вновь вовлекает в пучину ощущений.

— Аххх, черт! — он наклоняется и страстно целует, будто хочет поглотить его, в буквальном смысле, не забывая кусать губы.

Короткие ногти немного царапают Грегори спину. Майкрофт чувствует себя использованным и беззащитным под мускулистым сильным телом, но ему это нравится, доставляет мазохистское удовольствие ощущать себя в чьей-то власти, слабым. На каждый толчок приходится по короткому стону, а на каждый стон — короткий выдох-вдох.

Все происходит очень внезапно.

Вспышки удовольствия повторяются раз за разом, Майкрофт стал стонать иначе, громче и восхитительней, если это вообще возможно.

— Ох, Гре… Блядь!

Грегори упивается стонами Майкрофта и он понимает, что долго не продержится. Толчки усиливаются, рука крепко обхватывает член Холмса и начинает двигаться с бешеной скоростью. Грег даже во сне не видел так, как видит сейчас. Распластавшийся Майкрофт Холмс перед ним, открытый, отзывчивый и такой… Невероятный!

— Ч-черт, М-майкр… Ебаный ад, — он не выдерживает и с последним толчком, с огромным стоном изливается внутрь любовника. Тело содрогается от поступательного оргазма, а рука только на миг прекращает движения, но Грег думает об удовольствии партнёра и возобновляет движения, с ещё большей скоростью.

— Гре-го-ри…

— Давай… Для меня, — выкрикивает он.

Майкрофт сжимает зубы, его тело пробивает сладкими спазмами, и он громко, протяжно стонет, кончая. Ещё пару раз толкается в его руку, чтобы растянуть оргазм, и опускает голову на пол. Его живот испачкан спермой, а сам мужчина выглядит очень взъерошенным. Холмс не может отдышаться, но на лице играет лёгкая, довольная улыбка.  
Грег дотягивается до полотенца и вытирает Майкрофта, любуясь им. Затем падает рядом и блаженно улыбается, тяжело дыша.

Так хорошо ему не было давно, но вот что будет дальше — вопрос. Но он пока не хотел об этом думать, вообще ни о чем. Ему захотелось курить, но вместо этого он делает то, что никогда не делал с партнерами, кладёт свою голову на плечо Холмса и прикрывает глаза.

Майкрофт удивляется, кажется, всего секунду, а после утыкается носом в его волосы, обнимая за плечи. У него не остаётся сил на то, чтобы говорить, и он лишь осторожно поглаживает чужую грудь пальцами. Он вытягивается в длину, сгибая одну ногу и устало выдыхает.

Когда дыхание нормализовалось, Грег тихо говорит, вырисовывая круги указательным пальцем по груди Майкрофта, — Хм, странное Первое Апреля, не находишь? — усмехается он и закидывает ногу на ноги Холмса.

— Мне нравятся твои веснушки.

Майкрофт улыбается, а затем смеётся. Искренне, счастливо, заразительно. Грег подхватывает, и они оба смеются.

Успокоившись, Грег неохотно встаёт, и протягивает руку Холмсу. Тот приподнимает бровь в удивлении, и Грег поясняет:

— У меня много планов на тебя. Больная спина мне явно будет мешать. И твоя и моя. Пойдём в душ.

Майкрофт улыбается и хватается за сильную руку Грегори.

*** 

_Год спустя_.

Преступления продолжаются, Шерлок всех достаёт, Джон следит за Шерлоком, а Грегори слишком часто и счастливо улыбается на очередном месте преступлении. Кто бы мог подумать, что шутка обернётся отношениями с почти-Британским-Правительством? Уж точно не Грегори Лестрейд.

— Эй, Майк, что ты снова делаешь тут? — проглядывая на витрину кондитерской, спросил Грег.

— Я кое-что забыл.

Грег недоуменно и нахмуренно смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что именно тот забыл, перебирая их планы на год вперёд.

— Успокойся, Грегори, ничего важного. Кроме… — Холмс подходит вплотную, суёт зонт в руки Грегу и шепчет, — Я надеюсь, что ты достаточно успел нафантазировать, что можно проделать с зонтом в постели.

Майкрофт разворачивается и садится в миг подъехавшую дорогую, чёрную машину.

Сердце Грега бешено бьется, в штанах резко стало тесно, а дыхание сбилось, когда до Лестрейда дошло, он широко улыбнулся.

— Засранец! Чертов паршивец, Майкрофт, чтоб тебя и твой зонт, Холмс!

В общем, Первое Апреля обернулось счастьем.

_****_

The End


End file.
